


Saeran Challenge

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: I found this list of writing prompts, and honestly, almost all of them make me think of Saeran.And I love Saeran.I'm doing this.Watch me write 130 short stories about Saeran.





	1. Lock

There is a lock on her door, so she can’t run away.

She won’t leave him, of course. He’s in love with her, so she has to like him too, right?

He doesn’t deserve her affections, he’s aware of that, but if he feels so strongly, there’s no way she doesn’t like him too.

She has to.

He trusts her to, as he promised her he would.

She’s different from other people, that’s why she won’t abandon him.

Still, there are times when he’s afraid he might lose her.

It’s not her fault.

He doesn’t want her to take the elixir, because he doesn’t want her in pain. So it’s his fault that she doesn’t understand.

She doesn’t understand the Mint Eye the way he does.

But that’s okay.

He keeps the door locked so she can’t leave him, because last time he didn’t, she almost ran away. He barely caught her when she was already outside, and he wishes he hadn’t had to use force to get her back inside.

He really, really wishes he hadn’t.

He knows he hurt her, because she was struggling too much, and he didn’t have a choice but to grab her tighter than he would’ve liked.

Hopefully she won’t do it again, because there’ll be consequences if she does. Even he won’t be able to stop it, not a second time.

He got punished instead of her, because he took the blame for leaving her door open.

But now he makes sure it’s locked, and he asked her to please stay inside.

Why would she want to leave?

He’ll do anything for her.

He makes sure she eats well, and visits her as often as he can, even if it means even less sleep for him. He always makes sure she’s safe and happy.

She has to be happy, right?

If there’s anything she dislikes, he’ll change it.

There’s no reason for her to go.

She’s his.

Still, he’s afraid that she might try to leave.

So he keeps a lock on her door, to make sure she won’t abandon him.


	2. Paper Cut

“Not as bad as it feels.”

That what he tells himself, over and over again.

It hurts, it still hurts more than anything he’s ever experienced, but it’s not even remotely as bad as it feels.

That doesn’t make it hurt any less, though.

He still doesn’t know what to think.

He’s still trying to wrap his mind around the newfound realization that it was all a misunderstanding.

All those years he’s spent hating his brother, all those days he’s wanted him dead, he’s imagined himself killing him, just to get rid of him.

He never really wanted him to die.

He just wanted him to be gone, to just disappear so he wouldn’t have to look at him anymore.

Because just seeing his name pop up on his screen, it hurt too much to bear.

It messed with all of his senses, sent him into rage that really was only covering the memories of betrayal that surfaced every time.

He couldn’t even think straight.

His hate for his twin took over everything, completely blinded him with feelings he wished he’d never have to feel again.

He wanted him gone so it could just /stop/.

And now it turned out, Saeyoung has never betrayed him.

It was a misunderstanding.

A lie.

And he wants to believe it. He really does.

He wants to believe that his brother loves him, and that he can trust him again.

But still, he can’t just change the feelings he’s grown used to over years.

Every time Saeyoung looks at him, it takes him a few moments to remind himself that he’s not the enemy.

That he doesn’t have to hate him anymore.

That he never had to.

As much as he loves his brother, there is always that one first second of pure anxiety that hits him every single time.

He knows it’s pointless.

He knows he doesn’t hate him.

Yet his body doesn’t seem to have caught on.

But as much as it hurts, as much as it tears him apart, it’s not nearly as bad as it feels.

It’s never been.

It’s stupid to even bring it up, really.

It’s just a paper cut.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a bit different from my usual writing, it’s dedicated to my best friend Loraliah.
> 
> I love you a lot fight me.

I don’t think the sky’s ever been as beautiful as it is right now.

I’ve always loved watching the sunset. It’s calming somehow, even though I don’t like the idea that the sun is disappearing, if only for a while.

But it always comes back, that’s the one thing I can know for certain.

And for a few minutes, before it’s gone to make way for the night, it paints the sky in the most wondrous colors.

And right now, this sunset is my favorite, out of all the sunsets I’ve experienced.

Because this time, I’m not alone.

Because you’re next to me, any you’re holding my hand.

If I’m being honest, I’m not even sure what this sunset looks like.

I only know it’s beautiful because I’m looking at you, and the way the colors light up your face is perfect.

I wish I could tell you, but I can barely even breathe.

I still don’t know if I deserve having you next to me.

What have I done in my life that makes me worthy enough of even just your smile?

I’m not used to this, no one’s ever wanted to be with me, yet you’re right here, and you won’t leave.

I know you won’t.

As many times as I’ve sworn to myself that I’ll never trust anyone again, because it has always ended in betrayal, I still can’t help but trust you.

I don’t know how you did it, but you did something to me no one else has ever managed to do.

Well, no one else has ever tried, but that only makes it more special to me.

You gave me hope.

You give me hope.

Hope that no matter how bad things get, I won’t be alone.

No matter what happens, we’ll be there for each other.

And we’ll make it through.

One day, you and I will make our own paradise together.

So don’t give up.

Hold on, stay strong. Because all you need to do is wait.

And I promise, I’ll never abandon you.

I will forever care for you, because I know you do the same for me.

I hope that whenever you see the sunset, you think of me smiling, just as I am right now.

The sun may set, but the night can be just as beautiful.

And morning will always come, just as beautiful and bright as I hope you are too.

Don’t ever forget that I love you, even though I don’t always say it.

I’m still learning how to be loved.

But please don’t ever stop loving me.

Because I want this moment to last forever.

Thank you for saving me.


	4. Award

It may not be a physical award, but he still feels proud of himself to deserve it.

Of course he deserves it! Nobody else could possibly even dream of being as good as him.

Nobody could ever be as strong.

He's the strongest of them all.

He's the most loyal Believer and the Savior knows it.

Though she won't say it, he knows she loves him more than them.

She loves him more than all of them together.

Of course she does - he is stronger than all of them together!

She'd make a mistake not choosing him.

But the Savior never makes mistakes, she's always right, she's flawless.

Which is why she chose him.

He knows he deserves it, he's the only one to deserve it, he belongs by her side.

Yet it makes him proud to hear her tell him, especially to hear her tell him in front of everyone else.

Yes, he wants them to know.

He wants them to be aware that he, Saeran Choi, is the strongest of them all.

He's the Savior's favorite, and none of them are.

It may not be a physical award in itself, but it's the only one he'll ever want.

He'll only ever ask for success.


	5. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A definition of twilight was "the state between light and dark; semi-darkness".
> 
> So have some internal struggle.

Who is he really?

If he's asked the question now, he can't give an answer.

Which one is the true him?

He was told it's Saeran, the dark him. The Unknown.

Unknown is nothing but hatred and rage.

There's not a single bit of love inside of him, not a single bit of remorse or any kind of feeling at all.

Unknown is darkness, pitch black, not even stars to shed a light.

Does he want to be like that?

Is he?

He was convinced that he is not Ray, that Ray is nothing but a flaw he should get rid of.

Ray is his weak side, all his insecurities and pain.

And all his love.

Ray is pure, innocent and sweet.

Where Unknown is darkness, Ray is the light.

But who is /he/?

He doesn't know.

He's stuck between light and dark, and doesn't know which side to choose.

Doesn't know if he has a choice.

In the end, the darkness might just devour him anyway.

He'd be strong that way.

Unknown is invincible.

But he's also ruthless.

A monster.

Does he want to be that way?

Or does he want to be like Ray, destined to be used and stepped on his entire life?

He can't say.

He doesn't want either, really.

But he doesn't have any other options, does he?


	6. Dawn

Dawn is upon him.

Upon his life.

He never thought it possible, didn't think he'd ever be allowed happiness.

Yet, here he is.

Safe.

Free.

It hasn't been easy. It still isn't.

Accepting the truth, that everything he's been led to believe has been a lie.

Accepting the reality that his brother never abandoned him.

But he'll manage.

He doesn't have to do it alone.

His brother is with him, and Saeran wants to trust him that he'll stay.

And she's with him too, his princess.

The one who truly saved him.

The one who loves him, not despite his flaws, but with them.

The one he'll forever be devoted to.

He's not alone now.

And he's free to do what he wants, and he knows they'll both follow him whatever he decides.

There will be no more darkness dominating his life now.

Dawn is finally breaking.


	7. Key

MC is the key to his plan.

He’s spent months planning, preparing.

He’s spent years teaching himself to become a hacker, a better one than the man he’s one called his brother.

Endless hours of research, of studying subjects of all varieties.

Countless days with no breaks, no sleep, no food. He didn’t once leave his seat for what must be months.

He didn’t once avert his eyes from the screen.

Everything is set up.

The RFA server is hacked, all he has to do it start everything up, but he’s in, and Luciel doesn’t know.

Everything’s ready.

Everything’s prepared.

Now all he needs is the girl.

Without her cooperation, all of his work will have been for nothing. If she refuses to help, the whole plan will fail.

But he trusts her that she won’t, she chose her carefully after all.

She’s perfect.

She’ll help him lead all of them to paradise, and she’ll help him make the one who abandoned him pay.

And then she’ll be his.

She’ll be his and his alone, and they’ll rule paradise together.

She’s the key to the whole plan.

He’s certain it can’t fail.


	8. Concert

His first impression is anything but good.

He didn’t want to go In the first place, but they didn’t exactly give him much of a choice, with all of their begging and well-intended guilt tripping.

And, who’d have guessed, he hates it.

It’s loud.

It’s crowded.

He can’t even see anything aside from the backs of the heads of random people all around him, jumping up and down in almost a single motion.

He can’t even move without anyone bumping into him, getting their elbow in his face ot stepping on his toes.

Even if he stands still, he can’t avoid that.

And the noise is unbearable.

He doesn’t usually mind this band, really. He likes the music.

But not at this volume.

And not with thousands of people just screaming incoherently, all at the same time.

He’s pretty certain that if he hasn’t gone deaf by the end of the day, he’ll wish he had.

Just when he’s about to give up, to just find his way out of the crowd and leave, not caring for the others, he turns around.

And then he sees her face.

Despite all the noise and movement all around him, for one moment it feels as if the world stands still.

As if nothing exists except him and her.

He’s never seen her that happy.

Just like the others, she’s jumping up and down with her arms lifted high, screaming the lyrics of whatever song is playing at full volume, and laughing.

There’s a light in her eyes he didn’t even know was earthly possible.

She’s beautiful.

Suddenly he feels bad for wanting to leave.

He feels bad for hating the concert, because he knows he’s ruining her fun.

He’s ruining everyone’s fun, but especially hers.

She was so excited when she got the tickets.

Thinking back, he realizes she probably thought he’d be excited as well.

They weren’t trying to punish him. They were bringing him along to include him.

And he couldn’t even get himself to enjoy it.

The realization doesn’t make him like it any more.

He still hates it, he still wants to go home to his room, or at least to a more secluded place.

But he can’t get himself to disappoint her.

Before he can do anything, she suddenly turns and her eyes catch his, and she stops.

And he thinks he’s already messed up, that she’ll realize how uncomfortable he is and take him home.

And she’ll say it’s fine, but he’ll know she’s lying.

He wants to force a smile, but he can’t.

He doesn’t want to be there.

Instead of saying anything, she walks over to him, and just takes his hand in hers. It’s such a small motion, yet it means so much to him, and he knows that she’s aware of it.

He squeezes back, and she smiles at him.

Maybe, he thinks then, maybe this isn’t as bad as he thought.

Not that he likes the concert.

It’s loud and crowded and at this point he’s sure he’ll have bruises all over his body for weeks.

But he’s there with her.

He’s there with her, because she wanted him to come.

And if it makes her happy, he’ll go to a hundred concerts with her.

As long as she doesn’t let go of his hand.


	9. Tooth

The first time he bites into some old bread mother threw him and his tooth started moving, he was terrified.

He didn’t know that it was normal for a child his age to lose his teeth.

Nobody had told him.

Saeyoung didn’t know either, and if Saeyoung didn’t know something, it had to be bad!

He thought he was dying, that he was going to lose all his teeth because he had gotten some kind of horrible sickness.

Naturally, he cried.

He was a child after all, a child that was afraid it was going to lose its teeth and never get them back.

What else was he supposed to do but cry?

Saeyoung tried calming him down before mother got mad, but he was inconsolable. No amount of funny stories and hugs could make him better.

And, of course, it didn’t take long for mother to hear him.

She came into their room, the same disgusted expression she had on her face every time she looked at her sons. The permanent stench of alcohol followed her like a thick cloud, alerting them of her presence before she even opened her mouth.

Not that it was necessary, it was impossible not to hear her coming. She had trouble walking straight.

“Shut your mouth, you useless child,” she scolded him, not even bothering to ask what was wrong, not even really checking which one of them was crying.

Saeyoung moved in front of him protectively, but it wasn’t like he could actually help much. Mother could pick them both up at the same time if she wanted to.

The loud screaming only caused Saeran to cry harder, he could barely breathe because of how hard he was sobbing, panicked eyes staring at his mother as if he was still asking for her help despite everything.

“Alright, fine, what the hell is wrong?”

She didn’t sound like she actually cared, but she probably just thought that she might know how to shut him up if she asked.

It was hard for Saeran to even form words, it was after several failed attempts that Saeyoung took over for him.

“His tooth is loose” he explained, sounding almost as scared as his brother about what that might mean.

Their mother just groaned in annoyance, lunging forward to yank Saeran towards her, away from the other boy who was unable to stop it.

“Which one?” she asked curtly, her voice cold as ice.

The child raised a shaking finger, pointing at the tooth in question, whimpering in fear.

She didn’t even hesitate.

Before either of the twins could react, their mother had lunged forward, grabbed the tooth, and pulled it out of the boy’s mouth with a force that made him fall over and land on his face.

His crying stopped for a few moments, shock too big, until he slowly sat up and wiped his mouth.

There was blood on his sleeve when he pulled it away.

Mother threw his tooth on the ground in front of him, it sprayed red droplets on the wood when it landed, making Saeran aware of the pain he was feeling.

“There. Gone. Now zip it or you won’t get dinner.”


	10. Chase

It was like a chase that didn’t have an end.

He’d spent months doing nothing but analyzing every single move of the redhead, memorizing and copying every code. Perfecting every bit.

Still, he was somehow always a step behind, he was always chasing, but never fully managed to catch him.

Although he did infiltrate his system, and once he did, he set out to chase her.

The perfect person for his plan.

She was the key, the one that’d gain their trust and help him finally achieve his goal.

His Savior’s goal.

Paradise.

Finding her had proven to be harder than he’d thought.

She needed to be someone innocent and pure, willing to help. Too many were tainted by the ugliness of the world, unfit for his plans.

He’d been searching for the perfect one for weeks, months.

Chasing her.

Until he’d finally found her, found the princess he was certain would go to paradise with him once his task was finally complete.

And when he managed to send her the messages, and she agreed, he’d thought the chase was finally about to be over.

Little did he know, it had barely begun.

Two things happened, two things he hadn’t planned for.

Firstly,

He loved her.

He watched her every day, he knew everything about her. And couldn’t wait for the day when she’d be by his side.

Secondly,

He was losing her.

Over and over again, she kept falling for them, falling for their lies.

She fell for the game addict, the naïve child that didn’t seem to have any skills aside from crying and staying up all night.

She fell for the actor, that seemed to love himself more than his life.

She fell for the assistant, even though she barely even had time to say hello most days.

She fell for the heir, the closed off, rich man that would buy her everything she could dream of.

And she fell for the hacker, the very one he was up against. The one who had betrayed him.

One by one, she chose them, she gave them her heart and they gave her theirs in return.

She saved them.

She made them happy.

But she never fell for him.

She never chose him.

In her eyes, he was the enemy, the one set out to destroy all her dreams.

Little did she know, he too was trying his hardest to make them true.

All he ever wanted was for them both to be happy, to be together.

But happiness was what he was always chasing, never to reach.

He should’ve known that it wasn’t meant for him.

And it was the fear that he would never succeed that chased him.

Because he failed no matter how hard he tried.

And in the end, he was always alone.


	11. Tattoo

If he could, he’d just hide it forever.

Every time he looks at himself without his sweater on, like when he gets dressed in the morning or goes to take a shower, he has to get reminded of his past.

He wants to forget it, to move on.  But it’s hard to do with the memories on his skin in black ink.

There’s been a time when the Mint Eye has been all he’s known, at least he’s thought so. He’s thought it was where he belonged, and the place he’d forever be loyal to.

Until Saeyoung had found him.

At some point he realized that he’d been wrong.

The Mint Eye had never been about salvation, paradise had never existed at that dark and hopeless place.

It had been nothing but a lie, and he’d fallen for it completely.

By now he’s learned to hate it. And to be ashamed of the way he used to be.

No one except for Saeyoung has seen him without his sweater on, save for those first few weeks they don’t talk about.

He never takes it off, even on the hottest days of summer. As uncomfortable as it is, it's still better than having people stare at him.

He doesn't want them to see.

And he doesn't want to see it either.

Not anymore.

But still, it's there.

Just like his past, he'll never get rid of it.

All he can do is hide it.

But the ink on his skin is undeniable proof of the person he's used to be.

And just like he'll never get rid of his tattoo, he's afraid he'll never get rid of that monster.


	12. Hallucinations

Sometimes, when the elixir was messing with his mind, he saw things.

It felt like nightmares, only he was awake, at least he thought he was.

He was never really sure.

Neither did he know whether the things he saw were his imagination, or just his memories.

It happened while he was at his desk, in his control room, typing some code.

Suddenly, his mother was behind him.

She screamed at him that he should stop stalling, because the pain in his head made him work slow. The sickness he felt to his stomach made it hard to hit the right keys.

And she reminded him that he was useless, like she’d always done before.

As if he didn’t know that already.

She reminded him that it was his fault, everything was his fault.

If he hadn’t been born wrong, she might’ve loved him.

If he hadn’t been so weak, maybe Saeyoung wouldn’t have left him.

But he was.

He was an airhead, a good-for-nothing, and while he was trying desperately to do what was his only purpose, the words kept echoing in his head, screaming until his ears and brain hurt so unbearably he wished he could pass out.

Sometimes he did.

But on most days, it continued on, for hours, seemingly with no end in sight.

It always stopped eventually.

Eventually, she disappeared.

But she always came back, she was never really gone.

Maybe it was really her, he thought sometimes. Maybe her ghost was haunting him now.

He probably deserved that.

He deserved to see her again, see her just the way he had as a child, when she’d chained him to the wall in his room for days on end.

Back when she’d beaten him until he couldn’t walk anymore, only to then drag him instead.

He deserved for her to still be there.

He’d deserved her since the moment he’d been born, because he’d never been meant to be born at all.

Part of him knew she wasn’t really there.

He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him, projecting his memory of her in front of his eyes.

He knew that she wasn’t real, and that she couldn’t hurt him anymore.

But at the same time, he also knew that she still did.

He knew she always would.


	13. Present

Everything was set up perfectly.

He was in her room, the one he’d designed all by himself, just for her.

Every smallest detail had been handpicked with her likes in mind, in hopes she’d find it as perfect as he saw her.

He’d taken time to clean it up too, he’d made her bed and opened the window, letting in the fresh air from outside.

A bouquet of roses was in the vase on her table, picked by him that very morning.

And the special one, the orange rose she’d seemed to love the most, was in his hands.

He’d picked that one in secret, dried it so it wouldn’t wilt.

It was his special present to her.

He’d been looking forward to seeing her face light up when he gave it to her ever since that night in the garden.

In a way, he’d been looking forward to it since the moment he’d been born, he just hadn’t known.

And now, everything was set up just perfectly, every detail spot on and the flower beautiful as ever.

Only one thing was wrong.

Because he was in her room by himself.

And she wasn’t there.

She’d left.

She’d gone with the liar, let him blind her with his words.

Oh, she wasn’t to blame, he knew that.

She’d been too innocent to know better.

It was his fault, he should’ve taken better care of her.

He should’ve locked her in so that nobody would be able to steal her.

But he’d trusted her too much, he’d put too much faith in the hope that she’d stay.

Of course, she hadn’t.

She’d left him just like everyone else.

And she’d never come back.

His present to her, the flower she’d liked, it was now the only thing he had left to remember her by, the only thing he could hold on to while her scent slowly faded from her sheets.

In the end, it’d die with him.


	14. Sunrise

He didn’t even realize the sun was rising until he noticed the tiny bit of light shining through from beneath his door.

There are no windows where he works, they’d only distract him, so it happens quite often that he loses track of time. He’d actually planned to sleep for a bit during the night.

Instead he’s surprised by the sun.

It can’t possibly be morning already? Did he really spend all night working again?

On the other hand, he can’t even remember the last night he slept. He can nap during the day too, if he needs it, but the less he sleeps, the more can he get done.

The more he sleeps, the more useless he is.

He has a job to do after all, and he doesn’t have time to sleep. If he could, he’d just never sleep again.

Of course, his body won’t let him do that, sooner or later he always passes out, voluntarily or not. But even then, three hours is the most he allows himself.

He tends to take so many caffeine tablets that even if he does decide to take a break, no matter how tired he feels, he can’t manage to fall asleep even if he tries.

He hates the feeling.

But he doesn’t have a choice.

Well, if he can’t sleep anyway, he might as well keep working.

Sooner or later his body will just shut down on its own.

It’d be nicer if he at least had a window, if he could at least look outside sometimes.

If he could see the sky.

At this point he barely remembers what a sunrise even looks like, despite rarely sleeping through them. He just hasn’t left the room in…

Has it been months already?

He’s lost track of time, but it could be.

Even though he knows he’s not meant to have such thoughts, that he’s not supposed to desire anything but to work for his savior, he can’t help but wish sometimes that he could go outside, at least for a bit.

He used to tend the flowers, didn’t he?

The mere thought of him doing something soft like that is ridiculous, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he still misses it.

He misses just lying in the grass and watching the clouds float by.

It’s just a distant memory now, almost dream-like, except all of his real dream are nightmares. Now, all he knows is work.

The outside world is so unreachable to him it might as well not exist.

Still, though he can’t see the sunrise in the morning, just the tiny little bit of dim light finding its way through the cracks into his room reminds him that it’s there. It’s the only thing still letting him know that there is indeed a world out there, a world that doesn’t exist of computer screens and endless tapping on a keyboard.

There is a sky out there that never stays the same, there are more flowers than he can ever count.

But somewhere out there is the person that abandoned him as well.

Somewhere out there are all the people that would never accept him.

Perhaps the sunrise would be beautiful, and he’d be happy for even only a moment if he could see it.

But it isn’t meant for him.

He was born in the darkness, in an empty room.

So that’s also where he belongs.


	15. Moon

There’s this sense of tranquility at night.

As much as he loves daylight, as much as he enjoys seeing the bright sky, there’s just something about the night that’s special.

It’s dark, but at the same time, as soon as his eyes get used to it, it doesn’t seem dark at all. Not with the moon shining soft light, just enough to see, and thousands of stars decorating the blackness of the sky.

The stars are beautiful at Magenta, far out in the mountains, away from any city lights.

And in the moonlight, the flowers in the garden seem to glow.

It’s usually night time when he can take a rare break from his work, so he tends to see the garden when it’s illuminated by the moon, not covered in sunlight. There’s really something about it that draws him in every time.

He’s never really been scared of the dark itself. Most of his life was spent in the darkness, he’s quite used to it. And he’s learned to embrace it, not fear it.

The darkness is his friend, he’s been taught.

In the darkness lies calm and quiet, safety even.

It helps him relax, if only for a moment. Take a break from the endless amount of tasks he has to take care of, pretend just for a second that the world is alright.

When the moon shines bright, and most of the Believers sleep, it’s just him all alone, surrounded by flowers.

He feels at ease like that. With only the moon, nobody to hurt him or scold him.

Only the flowers, the only friends he’s ever had.

Eventually the sun will come up, as it does every day without fail, and a new day will begin.

A new day in a world where he’ll never belong, never find a place.

But the nights are his to own, the darkness protects him, if only for a while.

There’s safety in the solitude, tranquility in the soft glow of the moonlight.

Sometimes he can almost make himself believe he’ll be alright.


End file.
